


They Won't Know What's Coming

by MissE



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike was the one to gain the Shanshu, but there were consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Won't Know What's Coming

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy/Angel or Pitch Black/Chronicles of Riddick
> 
>  **Notes:** Shanshu concept comes from Angel: the Series

He squinted into the light, and decided he was glad he'd got his Shanshu, even if it did mean he'd been transported to the arse-end of the Multiverse. 'Cause the bloody Powers couldn't just let him get a prize and bloody well _enjoy_ it, now could they? No. He had to prove himself to be a true Champion (don't forget the capital, now) and then get spend his reward far from anyone he'd ever cared about, or even known. What he'd give to have someone from his old life here. He'd even take the boy. Hell, he'd even take The Great Brooding One.

Three bloody suns. That just wasn't right.

He wasn't the only one to think so, either. The behemoth with the full-contact sunnies didn't much like the suns, either. Photo-sensitive, he thought the term was. Bet his night vision was vamp-like, though. Nice piece of meat, that, too. Fast, strong. Would've made a brilliant Childe, not that he could do anything about that now. Human, he was now. Bloody Poofters That Be.

He squatted in front of the silver-eyed criminal, and smirked. “So what are you, anyway?”

“Does it matter?” Riddick rumbled.

Spike looked around, and let his gaze drop onto the merc. “Not really. You look up for some fun, though.”

Riddick chuckled, a wicked, dangerous sound. “Oh, I'm always up for fun.”

Spike looked at Riddick again, and felt his spirits lift. His old unlife had ended, but things were now looking up. With someone at his back, he could do anything, go anywhere. He could be … free. He stood, and walked away, making his plans for getting out of here, away from this hell of a planet.

They'd never know what was coming.


End file.
